freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Chica
Chica je jeden ze čtyř nepřátel ve hře Five nights at Freddy´s. ''Chica je robotické dítě usídlené ve ''Freddy Fazbear´s pizzerii , společně s Freddy Fazbearem a Bonnim. Je to hudebník ve Fazbear skupině. V noci , společně s jinymí animatroniky , zkusí jakehokoliv člověka nebo endoskeletona obléct do animatronického kostýmu. Vzhled Chica je tmavě žlutá animatronická slepice s oranžovým zobákem , animatronickýma očima a oranžovou duhovkou. Nosí bílý bryndák s nápisem "LET´S EAT!" . Na bryndáku jsou obdelníky s třemi barvami. Na Show Stagi nosí dortík bez obálky , dortík má na sobě dvě velké oči. Jako všichni ostatní animatronici u Freddyho, má řadu zubů které má na dolním zobáku. Její endoskeletoní zuby jdou také vidět uvnitř jejího zobáku , i přesto že jsou jenom čistě viditelné v určitých kamerách . Lokace Jako Bonnie a Freddy , Chica začíná noc na Show Stage. Když opustí Show Stage , Chica pak muže jít do Kitchen,Restrooms,Dining Area a East Hall. Její pohyb je obvykle náhodný , ale vždy jde na pravou stranu.Jako Bonnie , čim blíže Chica je ke kanceláři , tim více je její příchod šílenější. Její zobák se otevírá čim dál více je blíže ke kanceláři , také se začíná třást její hlava. Chica je také jediný animatronik který má přistup do kuchyně v prvních dvou nocích. Chování Chica bude směřovat k hráčově pozici , podobně jako Bonnie, ale také se potlouká po the Kitchen a po Restrooms. Chica se objevuje u dvěří méně častější, ale zato pokud je u dvěří tak čeká větší chvilku a krade více energie hráči, Bonnie se objevuje u dvěří častěji , ale rychleji odchází. Jako ostatní animatronici , stane se více agresivní postupem noci , času kdy hráč muže zavřít dveře než Chica vstoupí do kanceláře ubývá. Pokud hráč selže v kontrolování slepého místa na pravé straně a zavře dvěře když je u okna , proplíží se do kanceláře , a to i když nejde vidět. Poté co vstoupí do kanceláře , tlačítka pro otevírání dvěří a osvětlení na pravé straně už nefungují , hrají zvuk erroru. Jiný zpusob jak zjistit že je Chica v kanceláři je posloucháním divných nadechovácích zvuku který vydává také Bonnie když čeká na to až hráč dá monitor dolu. Narozdil od Bonniho , který se muže teleportovat po pizzerii,Chica se muže pouze pohybovat do určitých místností.Toto je hlavně viditelné u Cheat modu u android verze. PodrobnostiKategorie:Animatronici *Chica je většinou druhý animatronik co opouští Show Stage , po Bonnim , i když je možné že muže odcházet i jako první před Bonnim, hlavně u pozdějších nocí. *Chica je druhý aktivní animatronik v prvních dvou nocích. *Chica jako jediná kouká na hráče přes okno místo dveří. *Chica je jeden z dvou animatroniku kteří se neobjevují při halucinacích , druhým animatronikem je Foxy. *V traileru , při scéně se všemi animatroniky na show stage ve dne,jde vidět chice druhý pár zubu když nadzvedne svojí hlavu. *"Chica" také znamená ve španělštině "holka" nebo "roztomilá" *zvuky , které jdou slyšet když je Chica v kuchyni jdou slyšet i když se hráč nedívá přes kameru v kuchyni. Kategorie:Chica Kategorie:Ženské pohlaví Kategorie:Animatronici